Attempt at Fanfic
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: For the W2H Big Bang on Tumblr! Providence is up to writing a fanfic for the Gods fanfiction contest, and that just happens to be a fluff AU of the W2H cast. SockJonLilJojo ('fanfic' wise) and ProviMephi. Oneshot.


AN: It's been so long since I've made any fanfic...I hope you enjoy and I hope you also enjoy all the other (better) works of the W2H Big Bang.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the W2H characters...I do own the other two that pop up though.

 ** _Attempt at Fanfic_**

With a groan and a stifled yawn, Jojo was the first to roll awake that morning. The huge bed that kept the four of them held only three that dawn break. Last night was a busy night, helping Lil fight the vagrant demons of the night was a pain and Jojo's muscles screamed in soreness. It didn't help that immediately when they made it back from the battles, they had to calm Lil and her powers down, and that involved plenty of exercise on its own.

Jojo rolled and hit one of the bed mates and she smiled as Jonathan laid still near her arm, passed out. He was the one Lil focused on particularly last night so he would likely stay passed out hard. A small smile spread into a sinister smile, scooting right next to the man and gave him a tiny kiss to his forehead.

"That's not fair." Another bedmate spoke, his face pried up with his hand and his elbow awkwardly positioned against one of the sillier of the pillows on the bed. Jojo stuck her tongue out aggressively, inwardly wanting to just punch the other man. He was simply Sock and he was the only one Jojo still could not completely fall in love with.

Granted, one could never blame one for not falling in love with someone who tended to make them completely miserable. Sock scrambled and wrapped his arms around Jonathan, being the small big spoon for the blonde man. Damn it, he looked cute being so happy.

Jonathan truly was tired as the two started to wrestle over who cuddled with who and didn't make a sound. The two rustled around the body, a mash of dark autumn and a bright snow moved around the bed, tiny little giggles erupting from light shoves. Eventually Sock added the pillow he had earlier been laying on, and at the serious motion of an attack Jojo pushed the boy off the bed. With a fair amount of giggling, Sock yelped out an, "Ow!" Jojo bent down, laying her full weight down upon Jonathan the Unmmovable and taunted the fallen man,

"You add weapons to war, you'll get dirty tactics."

"Yeah?" Sock crawled to the edge of the bed where Jojo's face lay, his face pursed at hers.

"Yeah." He grabbed her face and gave her a kiss. Her response was to wiggle madly and start to lightly tap his shoulder. The two screamed as they were separated by long black limbs, wrapping around their waist and lifting them up in the air.

"It is _way_ too early for this lovey-dovey junk." Black tentacles connected from Lil's back, she stood with arms folded and tired rings below her eyes.

"Sorry." Sock threw his hands up, a huge grin spreading across his face that told the obvious. He was in no way sorry. He made a short noise as Lil's dark limb guided him back to the bed and threw him roughly on it.

"I'll bite you." Lil sauntered to the bed, then bent over to the demon, lightly tapping his face.

"Maybe you should." Sock teased, his hands grabbing the dark-haired girl's arm. Jojo remarked a loud exaggerated sigh, her arms stretching to take Lil's other arm.

"What? You jealous?" Lil's most apparent eye glanced over at the angel.

"Never. I'm much more important than that idiot." A pout appeared despite her confident remark. Lil gave her a short kiss, then bent down and gave Sock one as well. Heated glances spread to the trio until,

"Go back to sleep." Jonathan's voice finally sounded out, his face semi-buried into a pillow. It was the kind of voice that was miserable and like a record scratching. Jojo shrieked a little as Lil's extra limbs slunked back into her back and Lil joined the bed, cuddling next to the multi-hair colored male. Not so shockingly, Lil passed out after getting comfortably squished against the man. Seeing the two, the other two imitated the action, Jojo against Lil and Sock against Jonathan and drifted off, all mashed together.

 **(Story Break)**

A pale hand shot into the air, lazily and despite it just being a hand in the air, one could easily read the tension of annoyance radiating from it. Connected to that hand was a man, his hair mostly brown before turning black. He wore a black sweater, and his most notable detail were three pair of wings extending from his back, and one pair in his hair and they were dark rimmed colored like blood but white feathered. He sat at a desk and stared harshly at the god in front of him. Seated on a puffy cloud sat the glorious creator of this specific universe was Providence. Her shifting dark hair of universe tilted as she rose her head to stare at the pale hand. She mockingly wore a librarian's pair of glasses.

"Yes Luci?" Her tone taunted a little giggle. The stranger bluntly stared at her with misery laced across his features. Luci, or rather Lucifer, was a 'visitor' from another universe. His creator and this universe's creator were friends and they often did little things like today's current torture just for fun. Lucifer and Mephistopheles were forcibly transferred to each other's world to be...baby sat? Teased? Lucifer had no idea why he was there, and he had a feeling Mephistopheles was just as lost and miserable as he.

"What is the point of this?"

"Well," Providence shifted, her ebony skin blinded Lucifer for a moment as a sun drifted in her hair and bounced off like a glare, "When writing a story, you want to make the reader feel good before everything goes terribly wrong."

"Really." Lucifer blankly replied.

"Really." Providence stuck her nose in the air, proud of her exciting fanfic. She'd beat the creators of the other universes this time for sure! With a little hope of perhaps getting to stop reading this infuriating madness Lucifer opened his mouth,

"Well it's a horrible beginning. I don't know who any of these people asides they're in a polyamorous relationship with each other, and they fight demons? But there is a demon on the bed with them?" Providence listened to his tirade, her lips starting to purse to the side as he continued his criticism. She zipped his mouth with her divine powers after his last sentence of the fluff being boring. How dare he! These were real people that had gone through their own little hells in life! So what if she wanted to write fluff for them?

"Well...you have some points." Providence squirmed a little uncomfortably at saying that, but felt a little better as Lucifer worked at his mouth in an attempt to fix the problem. Good luck with that. "Well, since you are here. I suppose I could just write it in time, and you'll just simply give me feedback as I do." Lucifer's eyes widened before his entire being sunk miserably to the desk he sat at, seeing that he had truly just made it that much worse for it.

 **(Story Break)**

Jonathan Combs bit into his sandwich then spat it out. Inwardly he cursed then looked through his lunch bag, seeing the little message from the most mischievous of the relationship he was in. Jonathan felt rage tease the edges of his mind and the unbidden frustration of tears started to start at the end of his eyes when he found another note in the bag. He opened the hidden compartment in the lunch bag and relief exited his mouth as he pulled out another sandwich. This time with proper ingredients like lettuce, tomato, and ham.

Definitely not tomato paste, dill pickles, and a chocolate bar.

His job was annoying enough that the fake sandwich would have been enough to tempt one to pick up a gun and shoot everyone in the building. Normally his apathy would have easily overridden these thoughts but he did just get off a call with a very annoying old lady who refused to listen to his instructions. He really shouldn't have gone into customer service, but it was the first job that hired him after high school with decent pay. He glanced at the note written by Lil, being reminded of why he had to take this stupid job immediately.

Jonathan sighed and took another bite out of his sandwich cheerfully, the stress of the terrible lady escaping from his mind. For many people, they would say it was ridiculous that a sandwich could cure all of his woes, but it worked for him so he didn't care. He couldn't wait to get home, normal life dragged and was constantly aggravating...not helped by the fact of who just drifted into the building passing through a wall.

This man was a demon, and as a demon, he was invisible to most and very similar to a ghost in a lot of aspects. One might even say ghost were actually demons all along, but with the rules of existence set as it was, no one could really tell you if this was on purpose or someone made up the name 'ghost' as a less scary alternative.

"Heeeey Joooon!" The partner who put the fake sandwich in his lunch bag sat across him, a huge grin spread across his face. He had tanned skin, and brown hair. His eyes were a pretty bright green, and he wore weird, uncoordinated clothes. If he wasn't used to it, the weirdest thing would be the constant skirt and striped legs of clothe. "Enjoying your sandwich?" he asked mischievously. Fully aware Sock was invisible to everyone else Jonathan just stared over his food. "You wanta do anything?" He asked, his eyebrows waggling with temptation and Jonathan felt red spread on his cheeks.

"I'm at work." He whispered.

"I'm not hearing a noooo~" He teased. The dark-haired man rolled part of his hair with a finger, and he stuck out his tongue, licking his lips as slowly as possible.

"Sock quit." He shifted his legs, "Don't you have anyone else to bother today?" Sock shrugged. Ever since they were actively dating, Sock's...job as a demon had been changed from making Jonathan kill himself to...something else. Jonathan was never given the full details, but Sock was busy a fair amount of time.

"I actually finished a little early today." Sock announced happily. Jonathan jumped as Sock started to play with Jonathan's shoe.

"Seriously stop." Jonathan said not so seriously. The boyfriend's lips spread in jest. "I'm still a little sore at you though." Jonathan took another bite into his sandwich.

"Well it can't be that bad if you're eating it." Sock presumed the correct reason why he'd be angry. It wasn't a very hard guess after all. Sock's foot rose to touch Jonathan's leg, he must have gotten quite a bit of energy from his job today if he could continuously touch him like this. As a demon, Sock couldn't normally interact with the mortal plane.

"I'm not. Lil made me a different sandwich."

"Ah man, she's no fun." The dark-haired man stopped playing footsies with Jonathan and lent against the table, propping his chin on his hands. "Did she at least put a little ghost pepper in it?"

"Shut up." Jonathan kicked through Sock's leg, hitting the chair instead and pushing it away. Sock stayed sitting, unaffected by the slight disappearance of the bottom of the chair.

"Soooo?" The brunet asked and Jonathan stared blankly as the man across him stuck his tongue out, trying to entice him for a kiss.

"Yeah okay."

 **(Story Break)**

Lucifer's pale hand shot into the air again, it waved fanatically in the air with the urgency of someone needing to go to the bathroom. Which was silly, Lucifer couldn't go to the bathroom even if he wanted to, he didn't have the necessary parts for such a thing. Providence shot him an irritated stare then bluntly remarked,

"What?" He glared, pointing at where his mouth should be, still a blank slate of flesh canvas. Rolling her eyes, she made a zipper on that blank slate and unzipped.

"Can I just ask _why_ you're writing this? Don't you have anything better to do?" Hm.

"Honey I don't know how your god does it, but I have it all set up so I can just ignore it...Though I should probably feed it. I'll be right back." Providence jumped off the fluffy cloud and rushed off to a giant aquarium where the Earth laid floating in it. She waved her hands and a giant canister appeared and magically she tilted it to sprinkle what looked like fish food down on the Earth. She sighed, "There." She came back with confidence and sat back on her puffy cloud.

"Can I ask another question?" She adjusted her librarian glasses and brushed her hair with her hand, causing some stars to explode, "Does this story really need a demon? Couldn't it just be...I don't know, a cafe story?" Providence frowned at him and Lucifer held his hands up, panic apparent in his eyes, "I'm just saying that having demons in a love story seems to make things more complicated, and you already have it complicated enough with a foursome."

"Now where were we?" She promptly ignored him and drew out her quill and started writing and speaking at the same time. Lucifer hid his face in his hands with a depressed sigh filtering through his fingers.

A shriek sounded throughout the night, the perfect background music for the graveyard they fought in.

"TAKE THIS!" Jojo threw her weight down with her oversized hammer. Blood exploded as it connected to the skull of a skeleton looking demon. His soul was decayed enough to look that way, but as a demon, he still had blood. A skeletal hand reached in agony towards her as a black tentacle pierced him, his bones started to shrink and shrivel like flesh. The disgusting sound of sucking echoed in the vicinity, until the bones were dust. Jojo smirked triumphantly. Standing like a warrior on the cover of a fantasy novel, her girlfriend was across her, two more decayed looking demons pierced on two of her other black tentacles. They came from her back like demented angel wings while sucking the corpses of the demons. Jojo's smirk flew away as she noticed Lil's eyes becoming black, her purple hair bangs were dipping into the same black.

Jojo immediately reacted, running to her and gripping Lil's face. "Shhh, shhh-" she repeated over and over again, trying to calm the darkness inside the other woman. Lil's eyes constantly shifted between that taunting darkness and her normal color. Lil sucked her breath in and out, raggedy like a monster but before she could completely catch her breath, two more skeletal demons leaped at the two. Lil's instinct won, as two venomous tentacles burst from her back, swirling around the two, melting the bone like acid. Their shrieks did little to calm Lil, and her eyes tainted black once again in Jojo's hands.

The blonde flinched as her girlfriend grasped her shoulders, the black spreading outside her eyes, slowly encompassing her face. "Damn it!" She cursed and separated her hands from Lil's face, a black substance trying to follow her fingers. With a fierce grimace, she slammed both of her hands on the other woman's cheeks, a shockwave of radiant energy ran through the graveyard. The demons who had persisted screeched in pain and threw themselves back into the ground, retreating back to Hell. Jojo disliked using the wave because she preferred to just destroy the damn things.

The positive effect of the wave stood in front of her, slightly dazed. Jojo's stinging palms curled around Lil's face, whispering the 'shh's again. Lil ended up shaking her face and put her hands gently on the shorter blonde's hands.

"Thanks Jojo." She gave her a tiny kiss, "It was pretty bad this time, wasn't it?"

"Could have been worse." Jojo omitted how much worse it would have to be to be worse. Lil gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for coming with me every time." Jojo snorted, letting her girlfriend's face go,

"You mean 'thanks for saving my ass every time'." She folded her arms triumphantly.

"As if I'll ever admit that." Lil wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's torso, a sinister grin spreading across her face.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Jojo's question was answered real quickly with a shriek as Lil lifted her up, carrying her on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Put me down!" Jojo panicked and Lil snickered. The blonde wasn't adorable that often, but yelling with panic and lightly hitting her with protest was just that. "Please don't carry me the whole way like this!"

"You prefer princess style?" Jojo stopped flaying and Lil laughed as her the blonde's full weight dragged on her shoulder.

"That bastard would never let me forget it." She muttered pitifully. Lil giggled to herself, imagining Sock just busting a gut (literally) from the sight.

"Well I guess I'll let you down...if you'll do me a favor." Jojo rolled her eyes and pinched the girl's butt. Lil jumped with a tiny squeak, gripping Jojo's torso harsher in response. "Not like that!" She scoffed out, her face lighting up despite herself. Jojo chuckled,

"So what's the favor?"

"You're not going to like it."

"Just tell me."

"Go grocery shopping with Sock?" Jojo groaned loudly.

"Whhhhhyyyyyyyyyy-" Jojo just continued crying in complaint.

"So you forgot." Lil's voice quieted, full of sadness abruptly. The blonde blinked, her head tilted in thought when it hit her like a pro boxer to the gut. Crap.

"Yeah I did." Jojo admitted, and sighed in both guilt and relief when Lil put her back on solid ground. She traveled far enough that they were in paved walkways. "Sorry. Yeah, I'll go out with that asshole." Jojo grumbled as Lil gave her a sorrowful smile, then kissed her.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

 **(Story Break)**

The hand shot in the air once again, tiredly.

"Yes?" Providence asked, her lips pursed intellectually.

"How long do you plan on making this story?" The black woman's lips twitched in thought, her eyes rolled up considering.

"Not very long." She finally answered after many moments of hm-hawing. Lucifer bit his lips, chewing the skin lightly. With hesitation he asked,

"Is there a reason for all this setup then?" She tilted her head to the question. With the confused look appearing upon the god's face he continued, "If it's just a short story, then you don't really need to make everything connect...nor do you really have to give minut details about the relationship connections." She was staring at him with an unpleasant expression, Lucifer's words started to rush out with the anxious thought of his mouth being zipped, "I guess I'm just saying you could get to the point?" Instead of his mouth being zipped, his entire head was popped up from his body.

His head flouted in the air, panicked screams exiting the mouth. His head then went back and forth in the air quickly, his mouth shutting up in dizziness until it was finally thrown into the giant aquarium with Earth inside of it.

"And so-" Providence started writing in her book again, ignoring the crying angel, drowning in the spacey waters.

 **(Story Break)**

"Lil's allergic to those." Jojo hissed and Sock rolled his eyes, and a sigh exited his mouth. Jojo glared down at the grocery list, staring intensely and Sock grinned a little. She had to do most of the work since she had a solid form. Jojo threw the bananas out of the cart and they landed with potatoes, and she continued forward, studying the list harshly.

"You know, I like spending time with you but it's not really fun if you keep avoiding talking to me."

"We're in public." Jojo shortly spoke, her voice slightly muffled.

"That's never stopped you before." Sock jumped in front of the cart, leaning against it, giving her a shot of huge green eyes. Jojo sighed, and stopped studying the list.

"Okay fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing." Sock shot her a huge grin, which made the angel scoff and push through the demon to grab a box of strawberries. "What are we shopping for anyway? Anything special on the menu? I might actually try to eat if it's cake." He asked, a smile propping itself on his face as she grabbed two boxes.

"Hm." Jojo grunted, looking back at the list. A cake wouldn't be an awful idea considering the day. Lil wouldn't want to eat it right away but if she could get even Jonathan to eat it, then the two would be able to bond over food. Food was such an important thing to the human life, it tasted terrible for Jojo as an angel but she could faintly remember a day where she smiled and laughed with Sock and ice cream smeared all over their faces. Sock let out a loud exaggerated sigh, seeing the angel in deep thought over something.

"Seriously Jo, you never ask me out unless it's to like 'spar'," he raised his fingers over the word, knowing fully well that Jojo always intended to damage him permanently if possible any time they do fight physically, "is something going on?"

"It's really easy for us to forget, isn't it." Jojo numbly remarked, pushing the shopping cart forward, making her way to the baking aisle. Yeah, she'd get ingredients for a cake. Sock raced after her,

"Forget what?" She grabbed white cake mix and chocolate icing, blatantly ignoring the demon, angry with him and herself. "Come on Jo." Sock begged, phasing through the cart with a genuine look of frustration. "What did I forget this time?" Right. It wasn't entirely his fault like it was Jojo's. A demon could forget unpleasant things relatively easily, it made their job easier.

"Today's the day she killed them." Jojo's whisper was barely audible and even harder to hear amongst the brilliant lights and humans prowling the grounds for sales. Understandably in that chaos, he didn't hear her.

"What?"

"Today's the anniversary-"

"Our anniversary? CRAP!" Sock jumped out from the cart, looking ready to rush off until the blonde's next words,

"Of Lil and Jon's parents deaths." She hissed, glaring at the demon with bitter feelings almost leaking from her eyes. It had been the only time she couldn't have been with Lil to prevent the dark power from taking over her. It was something Jojo always regretted. Sock tripped and ended up flipping comically to the end of the aisle, the crowd of humans all shivering as he phased through them quickly. He ended up phasing out of the building with the built up speed and Jojo patiently waited for him to make his way back.

"Are you serious!?" He yelled as he jogged back, acting out of breath despite not needing oxygen.

"Yes." She simply stated and continued down the aisle, trying to find the next thing on the list.

"Well what the heck are we doing just shopping? Shouldn't we be making Jonathan and Lil busy?"

"Lil asked me specifically to take you out. She doesn't _**want**_ to be happy." She gritted her teeth, the conversation aiding in her building anger. Sock opened his mouth, as though to argue with her but then closed his mouth, glaring off to the side.

"Well she shouldn't want to be miserable." Jojo felt her body shiver with anger. She pushed the cart angrily into a food court area, making it harshly crash into one of podiums and taking a fierce seat in the awkward hard tables. Her foot tapped quickly, waiting for the dark-skinned demon to sit across her. At the abrupt situation, he nervously sat across her like she wanted.

"Sometimes Sock, people need to mourn. We constantly do what we can to make sure they're happy but...we're not human anymore. We don't feel the way they do about death and that's because of what we turned into."

Jojo never regretted turning into an angel, it was empowering and she could destroy the things that urged her death. But the act of turning into an angel muted certain emotions and erased others. Death was no big deal because she knew the answers of what happened when you died. Jojo never needed to feel sad, she could just fuel her actions through her anger. Death also meant an entirely different thing for demons, it was part of their job, and even with humans if you do something as a job after a certain amount of times it just becomes part of the routine.

"I guess." Sock positioned himself a bit more comfortably, staring directly at the angel with as much attentiveness as he could.

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed the difference." He gave her a tilt of his head, "Nevermind." She growled.

"No I'm not saying I haven't noticed." He answered anyway, "But it's just not that different to me." He smiled earnestly at her, "I've always wanted to kill you know?" Right. Of course. Jojo's expression grew blank. "While I'm doing my dream job, I would love to keep Jonathan and Lil happy. That day wasn't anyone's fault. Not even a demon like me spurred it, and that isn't great." Jojo's blank expression morphed slightly, listening to the man across her.

She tried to not spend a lot of time alone with him, she didn't mind being with everyone else with him but alone always made her a bit more tense then she would have liked. "When death is just an accident or pure chaos, it's not any fun for me." A look of irritation crossed the angels face. "And because of how that day happened, it's useless to feel sad about it and just find ways for Lil and Jonathan to be happy. If Lil had done it one purpose then it would have been fun, but she didn't and she doesn't need to feel sad about it."

Jojo stared harshly, thinking that she possibly understood what the demon meant. She didn't agree with it, but she rarely agreed with what the brunet said.

"So that's how you think about it." She bluntly stated, her gaze glaring down at the table. She felt the demon shift his legs and a genuine sigh exited the brunet. She continued to stare at the table awhile longer, the mindless chaotic noise of the many humans desperately trying to either enjoy themselves or get their material things echoed loudly in the store. Momentarily she wondered if that's just how demons saw things, but having fought many, she doubted it. It was a very Sock answer.

Well the demon had killed himself because he killed his parents. One should expect him to think things up a bit stranger than most. "Okay fine." Jojo stood up, placing her hands on her hips, "Hey, what was that place that Jon liked?" Sock looked at her with a blank expression. Jojo groaned, her hands raising up in exaggeration, "I know he doesn't like that many places, use your brain idiot!" Sock gave her a cheeky smile, just happy to see a spark of 'life'.

"Aw come on, do you really think I'll make it that easy for you?" An expression that was far more dark and terrifying then a demon's face filtered on the blonde's face, Sock's grin just growing bigger.

"I'll kill you."

"Bring it!" Unknown to the many mortals inside the store, an explosion took place with a cackle of a demon in glee echoing off the walls.

 **(Story Break)**

Providence paused her story as a loud 'poof' sounded out in her heaven. She glanced at the poof and a massive grin encompassed her face at the two figures who appeared, "God!"

"Provi~!" Messy haired, and a giant diamond sticking out from her forehead, the other god rushed to hug the other woman. The two immediately launched into a very loud and hard to follow conversation. Meanwhile the other figure who appeared migrated to the giant aquarium. Looking down at his painted nails in a bored motion, mockingly the man spoke to the head in the aquarium,

"Looks like my visit went better than yours." Lucifer just glared at the redhead. Mephistopheles just grinned at the sour face.

"Aw, I wouldn't tease Luci if I were you Mephi." Providence separated from the other god hearing the man's cockiness. She sauntered over to the man, placing her hand on his hip. At her touch, the tall redhead's face flushed in both embarrassment and excitement. Her tone was full of mirth and joy. Mephistopheles felt his core shake, his face felt like a tomato. "I heard how naughty you were over there." She teased the tall man. He recoiled a little at that, but found that, not surprisingly, he couldn't move.

"Looks like you had fun with Luci," God remarked, flicking her finger and lifting his head out of the aquarium. "I wonder what you did to deserve this." Lucifer paled at the sinister smile that spread across the woman's face. "Well no matter." The woman flicked the fallen angel's head back on his body and gracefully walked to stare at the aquarium. She whistled as Lucifer screeched in the background, trying to force his head in the right position. "It's always so clean when I come over."

"Always flattering me," Providence laughed, and Mephistopheles inwardly groaned as his body was forced to bend as she moved forward.

"No I'm serious, if I ever put my world in something like this it would just get set on fire faster than the Human Torch."

"Who?" God shot Providence a blank expression, then put her hand over her mouth, a thoughtful confused daze spread in the woman's teal eyes. Mephistopheles snorted a little, even though he also didn't have an idea who the Human Torch was. Luckily the name was a good giveaway, obviously a human who was also a torch. "Well anyway," Providence smiled, "Did you already finish your fic?"

"Hm, not quite. I was kind of hoping to hear some of yours." Blue eyes narrowed over to the other woman, a shooting star crossed through her hair. A frown crossed the dark woman's face but then she grinned,

"Why? Are you entirely out of ideas?" She giggled.

"Hm, maybe."

"Girl." Providence remarked, an accent of exaggeration popping the word. "Just be honest, you know I'm pretty good at writing."

"It's true." Mephistopheles decided to say something and Providence grinned, her eyes shining and hugging the ginger close to her body, bending the tall man again. If she continued he would eventually be bent into being an L. God shot a glance past the two in front of her to see Lucifer finally succeed in putting his head back right. With a mischievous smirk, the messy-haired woman popped his head back off again.

"Well I guess it's true you are pretty good at writing. So, do you mind telling me a little of what you're writing?"

"Well I just got to a good part, I don't know if I want to spoil it right now...Maybe I can just start from the beginning and give you a little taste of it...I do need to edit it a little…"

"NO!" Lucifer shouted, not even attempting to put his head back on. "I mean...you left off at such an important part. I really want to hear the rest of it." Lucifer begged, desperately just wanting this whole experience to end. Providence turned to the fallen angel with a pitying expression,

"You really started to like my story, didn't you?"

"Yes. I totally did." Lucifer's tone was wooden, an obvious sign he didn't lie that often. She sniffed, fake tears built at the edge of her lashes.

"I'll gladly continue Luci!" Mephistopheles yelped as Providence threw him on a couch of clouds and jumped back into her chair, now modded to look more like a throne. God simply sat down on the vast ground of whiteness, a cheery smile of eagerness crossed her face. "Now let's see…"

 **(Story Break)**

"Here." Lil put a plate down in front of Jonathan, the two sitting in the living room, watching some inane sitcom that Jonathan liked because it sounded nice while he did other things. Jonathan jumped a little, not expecting the free sandwich. With an eagerness that only showed with his favorite food, Jonathan gave a short 'thank you' and started to devour the treat. Lil sat on the other armchair and watched him. He ate his sandwiches at a strange pace and somehow managed to make sure there were never any crumbs anywhere. Sensing someone was watching him like an animal, Jonathan stopped and looked over to the dark-haired woman.

"What?"

"Just wanted to look at you." She answered honestly.

"Well quit." His face scrunched up a little, a tiny blush crossing his cheeks.

"That just makes me to stare harder."

"How are you going to stare harder?"

"Like this." She got up, leaned near him as he sunk inside his armchair, getting as close as possible. She widened her eyes as much as she could.

"Don't be such a weirdo." He laughed through his remark. "Seriously, what's up?" Lil's amused smile drifted off, and she looked away for a moment.

"Do you not remember what today is?" He gave her a serious stare, his lips pursing slightly in thought. "Come on-" She looked desperate, waiting for the expression she expected. It had only been four years since that awful day, it was not nearly enough time for their deaths to be faded in the heart. Lil would still wake up in the middle of the night to mourn her father's death, there's no way Jonathan didn't resent her at least a _little_.

"Yeah, I remember." He spoke before she could chastise him. "So what?" His voice gone dull, there was no spark of the previous light happy tone. Lil had steeled herself for this, she admitted to herself that they needed to talk about first year, they were both mourning heavily for their losses still, the second year they were both working on just surviving the horrible necessities of adult life. Neither of them wanting to touch the money either of their parents left behind. The third year, Lil was too terrified to talk to Jonathan about it.

She felt constant guilt and anxiety over it. She loved him and she knew that he loved her.

But she wouldn't blame him if he was starting to hate her, even a little. If that hate was truly there, it needed to be rectified as soon as possible. Even if that fix was as awful as breaking up and moving far away from him and Sock. It was not what she wanted, but it was as far as she was willing to go for him.

"Don't you have anything you need to say to me?" Jonathan rose an eyebrow, his neutral expression becoming thoughtful.

"What do you want me to say?" Lil felt a little of her heart bustle with a bit of anger.

"That's not what I asked!" Jonathan's eyes grew a little dull, his immediate response to loud voices. He didn't like getting yelled at and he didn't like arguing, it was just one of the pointless things people did and it was tiresome. Lil found herself slightly pacing the living room as she spoke again, her voice straining and her body singing an unwanted tension, "Jon please tell me, isn't there anything you want to say to me about me killing your mom and dad? We never spoke about it, and I'm-I'm just scared that somebody it'll blow up on us and then everything will be gone before I know what to do about it." Tears could be heard in her voice versus actually pouring from her eyes.

It was always hard for Lil to actually cry, so she had to find ways to show her unhappiness and frustration growing up. "I don't want whatever bad feelings you might have over that explode and I don't want you to leave." Jonathan's eyes watched her go back and forth patiently, "I...I know I'm not happy with how that incident happened." She waved her arms, black tentacles arising from her back, "That was the only time I gave completely into this power of mine, and of course," she laughed, a depressing wretched sound, "it was around our parents. I didn't-" Jonathan finally got up from his armchair and wrapped his arms around the woman.

Her tentacles wrapped around him in response and he sighed.

"Lil." She looked up into his eyes seriously. "I get it. Yeah, that day sucked, but I never blamed you."

"Come on." Lil frowned at him.

"I'm serious. All this supernatural stuff you guys do, I know it's not your fault, it's just a job and unfortunately sometimes your job constantly tempts you to kill people." A tiny smile erupted on the man's face, "I know all about that feeling." Lil giggled shortly, leaning on the man's shoulder,

"There's no bad feelings whatsoever?"

"Well there's sadness, but otherwise no. I'm allowed to be sad, and so are you, right?"

"Right." Lil's actual arms wrapped around the man, feeling warm. Jonathan didn't speak a lot, so the few words he did felt right and good. Lil and Jonathan yelped as they were tackled,

"I'M HOME!" Sock proclaimed cheerfully on the toppled couple.

"Damn it Sock!" Jojo screeched as she opened the door to the small apartment. In her hands was a huge paper bag with anger, "You said you'd open the door for me!"

"I lied~" Sock winked at her. Jojo cursed and stepped over the couple on the floor and made her way to the small kitchen. Lil found herself laughing, getting up and pantomiming a pinch on Sock's cheek.

"That was a quick trip."

"We didn't get everything." Jonathan immediately got up to those words, pacing over to the paper bag with a panic.

"Relax." Jojo sternly remarked, grabbing the mayonnaise jar he had been missing for the last few sandwiches. Lil laughed a little harder, seeing how much more angry he would have been if they forgot the jar then with the murders. "We came back early because the cake would melt."

"Melt?"

"Ta-da!" Sock proclaimed, waving his fingers and an ice cream cake appeared magically. Both Lil and Jonathan stared as though they never seen him do such a thing before, and with awe at the glorious sight of the delicious treat.

"What's the occasion?" Jonathan asked, suddenly suspicious, narrowing his gaze on the dark-haired demon.

"Who cares?" Sock grinned.

"I watched every moment it was being prepared." Jojo added and there was visible relief between the two humans.

"Okay then, I get a corner piece!"

"Of course you do."

The apartment soon became filled with a bit of laughter and joy and of course love.

 **(Story Break)**

"That's so sweet!" God proclaimed, her eyes looking starry and cheerful.

"I know, right!? Isn't that ending just so perfect and cute?" Lucifer did everything he could in his will to object all aspects of the story. Having had to sit there and listen to the entire thing, he was incredibly displeased with how unsatisfactory it was overall. There was no real climax, no real arch and while the characters could have a great possibility of being interesting, the story was both too short and too assuming on the reader to know what the hell was going on. It was complete crap, but he learned earlier not to bother bringing it up anyway.

"It is!" Lucifer rolled his eyes away from God and turned to Mephistopheles who just shrugged on his place on the couch. "Man how did you come up with them? Do you go more into them earlier in the story?"

"I do!" Again Lucifer's willpower had to power up to prevent his mouth from being a smart ass. "But I have to admit honestly, I didn't completely come up with them on my own. I based them on people on my Gaea."

"Oh really?" God asked, her eyebrows going up with curiosity.

"Yeah! Want to take a look at them?"

"Sure!" The two drifted to the giant aquarium. Lucifer took a seat next to Mephistopheles who once again shrugged to the madness of the gods in front of them.

"ACHOO!"

"Angels get colds?" Jonathan sarcastically asked, placing the blanket on the sand. Ugh, this was the worst thing ever. Why did Sock have to choose a beach for their mini-vacation?

"No, I'm just allergic to your cooties." Jojo snarkily remarked, putting up a huge parasail over the blanket Jonathan worked on.

"Oh he has plenty of those." Lil jumped on the man's back, him making a large oof as her weight helped him collapse on the thick wooly blanket. She was already dressed in her bikini, black with little skulls on the top half. "We need to get patient cleaned, stat."

"Don't-" Hearing Lil's plan, Jojo and Lil teamed up and grabbed Jonathan. "Seriously, let go of meEEE!" Then they prompted to throw him into the ocean. He came out, covered with some algae spitting angrily. "Damn it!" Despite it being very out of character for them, the two girls gave huge grins to the cursing blond in the water. As a response to the hatred, a small wave of water burst from behind Jonathan and tackled him into the water, a loud noise accompanied sounding very similar to the end of famous theme of a certain shark. Lil burst out laughing as Jonathan came back out of the water with more rage and Sock attached to his neck. "Arrrgh!"

"Looks like the cootie machine got eaten by a shark." Jojo smugly remarked, sitting down on the thick blanket under shade.

"You might get eaten by a shark if keep sounding like a smart-ass." Jonathan hissed, his hair covering his glaring eyes completely messing with the dark aura around his shoulders.

"Man I guess that means everyone here's going to get eaten." Sock responded, still hanging from Jonathan's neck. Jonathan started to move towards the beach his steps slow and full of annoyed tension. Sock laughed as his feet started to drag against the sand, being unwillingly dragged to the blanket.

"Don't you dare get your feet on this." Jojo spread her hands, building a body wall to keep Jonathan and Sock off. Jonathan growled a little in his throat but smirked when Sock forcefully phased through him and put sand all over the blanket. "Damn it Sock!" Jojo hit him on the head, the harshness of it actually made the demon flinch harshly in pain and regret. "I have to go get another blanket now, God damn-" Jojo started lecturing and grumpling, getting up and kicking the demon in anger. She wandered off, likely back to the car.

"It wouldn't be a problem if she just played in the water like we're going to do."

"Speak for yourself."

"Whaaaa?" Sock looked up to the dual hair colored man, his eyes going wide and becoming glazed like a puppy. "But it won't be any fun if I don't get to bite at least one of your legs!"

"Dude."

"Ah leave that sour puss alone Sock. He can just become a bean burrito." The men glanced over at Lil, confusion apparent on their faces. Lil grabbed Jonathan's torso once again, and tackled him to the sandy blanket. He screamed, especially as Sock caught on to the purple-haired woman's plan, and picked up the blanket to start wrapping the man in it. Curses emitted sourly into the air as the two finished their diabolical scheme of making a human burrito. "Look at him, there's no one in their right mind that would want to eat this burrito."

"I'd eat him." Jojo came back with a brand new blanket and an obnoxious cartoon character on it. She kicked the Jon Burrito, pushing him out of the comfortable shade of the parisal. "On a dare that is." She gave him a full tooth grin before sitting down on the blanket. Her one piece finally fully revealed as she got comfortable and let her loose jacket down. Lil and Sock blinked in synchronization as she mysteriously whipped out a pair of sunglasses and a pillow, leaning against the pillow to...maybe watch the ocean?

"Well I dare you!" Sock rose one of his hands, jumping on the Jon Burrito in the same instance. A miserable 'oof' exited the man. Jojo tilted her sunglasses down to glare at the two, then shot a glance to Lil.

"I dare you too!" Lil jumped on Sock, another cry of misery exiting the burrito.

"Well...okay." She acted like that was all she needed to be persuaded. Unconsciously giggles and laughter exited through the four people. The ocean waves gave a perfect background music for their friendship.

"Oh my me, they're so cute." God cooed, watching through a magnification glass. Providence giggled,

"See. That's why I wanted to make a fanfic off of them. They're adorable. I mean I know they're friends but-" Providence gestured towards the unknowing party, her words lost.

"I can see that. Well I hope your fic goes far this year." God stopped bending towards the glass and gave the other woman a huge grin. Her eyes narrowed as though she had something up her sleeve, "It's pretty good after all." Providence gave her a sharp grin back,

"Of course, always better than yours." She chuckled, and the two started to laugh, tension starting to circle in the air when,

"Oh for Peter's sakes, this was over _that_ dumb thing? Neither of you are going to win! You NEVER win!" Mephistopheles immediately scrambled away from the dumb angel, yells of panic awkwardly exiting as both gods circled to the fallen angel, demonic dark looks plastered on their faces. Lucifer sighed with misery as the two gods ganged on him. Eventually God picked up the pile of ashes that had comprised of angel and waved to Providence,

"I'll see you then. This was fun! But seriously, I bet you'll get pretty far this year."

"Yeah, thanks! I'll see you then sweetie!" God waved back, and disappeared in a blink. Providence took a loud breath of air and sat, a cloud throne appearing behind her. She giggled and held her fic in her hands, "I can't wait! I did so good this year!" Providence then put the fic away in a traveling cloud and saw Mephistopheles still awkwardly in a 'corner' making sure he had been far away from that mess. "Come here Mephi."

At her bidding, he straightened, then walked over, like it was no big thing. Providence inwardly giggled at that, it reminded her of those servants...what did Earthlings call them? Right, butlers. His hand was even up all proper like, holding his suit jacket. He stood in front of her, staring down like his faux heart wasn't racing like a Nascar car. "What do you think? Is it better than last year?" His expression immediately morphed, and a grimace appeared unwillingly on his face. "Mephi." Her tone came off as stern, but her lips quivered.

"I think...it's better." She smiled brightly. "But I personally know Sock so I might be biased?" His voice came out higher pitched than normal and he jumped as Providence jumped from her throne, her arms wrapping around the lanky man. She squeezed and rubbed her face against his chest. Mephistopheles turned redder than his hair.

"Hm, I know, but thanks anyway." Awkwardly, Mephistopheles rose his hands and nervously wrapped his own arms around the creator's shoulders. She was so much shorter than him, but he always felt she was perfect in his arms.

"Um...so! Why did Lucifer say you won't win? I didn't hear the whole story, but it seemed...nice."

"Oh that. Well no one actually _wins_ , you know a lot of us being infallible and that junk, buuuut, we do give ourselves places. I can proudly say," She separated from the man, pointing at herself with her thumb, "I've been 120,402,231 place for the last two years, but this year I'm gonna make sure I move up by at least three ranks!" Holy crap there were a lot of gods and a lot of universes huh. Mephistopheles didn't bother to ask where exactly that was on the ranks and instead gave her a sincere smile.

"I'm bet you will." Providence giggled. A pause happened and she gave the tall man a thoughtful gaze, before grabbing his hand. His face lite up again as she dragged him to the aquarium.

"You know, you don't have to head out so soon." A couch of clouds appeared, "Stay with me for awhile, we can watch humans doing silly things."

"But then I'll be here forever." She giggled and he smiled. She guided him perfectly until he was laying on the couch and she was situated perfectly in front of him, snuggled comfortably with his arms wrapped around her waist. Her eyes glinted cheerfully as she watched Pangaea continue to revolve and exist. This was a point they truly disagreed on, but he let it go. At least 'today' he could stay and watch her while she enjoyed herself, with her in his arms. She was in a great mood after all. It wouldn't last for eternity, but it would luckily feel like it.

"I love you." She whispered and with as much courage as it took for anyone Mephistopheles responded,

"Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
